


Memories Up in Smoke

by chilledcorndog



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledcorndog/pseuds/chilledcorndog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembers things about Geoff from before the accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Up in Smoke

He always smelled like smoke. Michael would always associate the smell of cherry Black & Mild cigars with Geoff. Even getting a small whiff of them kicked his brain into gear. 

 

He could see the tattoos lining the man's arms. Every detail that he'd memorized over the years. It takes him back to late nights laying in bed naked with Geoff. The window open letting the smoke from the cigar out and the moon shinning in. 

 

He remembers the taste of those cigars from his lovers lips to his own. Bringing him back to the first night they kissed, in a smokey bar on the edge of town. 

 

The smell takes him back to the roof of their shared apartment. Watching the sunset turning the sky brilliant oranges and reds that slowly bled into blues and pinks, till the sun slips below the horizon. 

 

It reminds him that even after his lovers death, he can still smell the smoke around their home. How he still smelled like cherry Black & Mild cigars while he laid in his coffin after a drive by shot that wasn't meant for Geoff. 

 

Michael never thought he would smoke anything in his life, until the sunset reminds him of Geoff and he needs to feel his past lovers presents with him. He takes one of the small cigars out of the package and lights it, quiet tears running down his face at the smell of the smoke. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know its short but it's just because I wanted to practice my imagery.


End file.
